


The Run from the Huntsman

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Celebrity! Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor Injuries, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Stalker, Teacher! Alec, cocktease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Magnus celebrity comes with lots of advantages, but also many disadvantages.Namely, the stalker who has been following him and Alec for years***OR five times Magnus and Alec are stalked, and one time it's worse
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480646
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	The Run from the Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would love to thank the lovely Anna who gave me this idea. I'm happy to be able to deliver and I hope this is all you were thinking of and more!   
> Second, I must make it abundantly clear that part 1 happens BEFORE Alec and Magnus meet. There is not cheating or anything, he had not met Alec by that point.   
> Finally, just a little warning, our stalker is a bit creepy in a sexual sense and invasive. So if any of that is triggering to you, please don't read.   
> I hope you all enjoy!!

_One_

“Magnus!” Cat’s voice echoed from somewhere else in the bar. Magnus heard her giggles as well as Ragnor’s teasing voice and Raphael’s dry, sarcastic one. They were in a small, crowded bar in downtown LA, having just finished a long work week and wanting to wind down. Cat and Ragnor had taken that literally, downing shots from the moment they walked through the door. It was rare they let go, even rarer that Raphael and Magnus did, especially since Camille. When they were together, he threw caution to the wind and would go shot for shot with her all night. 

He didn’t like that version of himself. 

So he moderated his drinking, especially in public, as he fell into the public eye more and more. They all did, but it had been a truly grueling week and Magnus was a little tipsier than he would’ve usually liked to be in public. Magnus made his way from the bar with his drink to his friends, pressing past people until he reached their corner table. 

“Magnus!” Cat smiled when he arrived, “where did you go!?”

“To get a drink, dear,” Magnus replied. When she tried to reach for it, he pulled it away from her, “you’ve had enough for now, this one is for me,” 

“Maaagnuuuus,” she whined before turning to Raphael, who was slowly nursing his own drink, “get me another one will you?”

“Magnus is right,” Raphael said, who was the most sober among them, “you should wait a bit,”

“Magnus is right, wow,” Ragnor smiled, wrapping his arm around Magnus and pulling him close, “that’s a first,”

“Shove off, old man,” Magnus said, imitating Ragnor’s accent, trying to escape his friend’s grip. It was rare that Ragnor was this physically affectionate, but when he was drunk he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

Magnus again tried to pull away but Ragnor only pulled him back in. 

“See over there, Magnus?” Ragnor pointed across the crowded bar to a woman talking to a few of her friends, “she has been looking over here the entire night. At you,” 

“So?” Magnus shrugged, pushing Ragnor off again, “I’m Magnus Bane, you’re Ragnor Fell, if you haven’t noticed. People look at us a lot,” 

“Yes, but not with desire in their eyes…” he trailed off as he whispered in his ear. 

“I don’t want to talk to her,” Magnus shook his head, she looked too much like Camille, but he didn’t want to admit that. He didn’t want his friends to know how much she had affected him, especially since they had told him throughout their entire relationship that she wasn’t good for him. It had taken him too long to listen. 

“Come on, Magnus!” Ragnor said, “have a little fun! Go talk to her! She’s hot!”

“I look like shit, Ragnor,” Magnus kept trying to make excuses. 

“Stop making excuses and go talk to her,” Ragnor instructed, “or I will,”

“You’re disgusting,” Magnus shook his head, pulling out of his friend’s grip, “let me just go freshen up. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Don’t take too long!” Cat called after him, laughing. Magnus smiled and shook his head at his friend’s shenanigans. He had no intention of talking to this girl, and he hoped if he left, when he turned, they would have forgotten about her. He again pushed through the crowd making his way to the bathroom. When he entered, he couldn’t help but notice the incredibly attractive man standing in the corner. He was no longer thinking about the Camille look-alike by the bar, he only cared about the man with the cheekbones standing in the corner of the bathroom. 

“Why, hello there,” the man looked up and smiled at Magnus, clearly as interested as him. As he got a full look at him, Magnus did a bit of a double-take. He looked incredibly familiar, and he had an itch that he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on where. His mind in a bit of a jumble due to the alcohol. 

“Hello,” Magnus went along with it before going to the mirror to do exactly what he had come to do. He messed with his hair, putting the stray strands back into place, trying to act uninterested to draw the attractive man in. He was also trying to place where he’d seen him before, because he was now convinced that he had. 

“What’s your name, beautiful?” the man asked, leaning against the sinks next to him. 

“Magnus,” Magnus replied, giving him a small smile before wiping an imaginary smudge of eyeliner away from his eye. 

“I’m Sebastian,” Sebastian smiled, “what are you doing here all alone?” 

“I’m actually not alone, but…” Magnus bit his lip as he turned to face Sebastian, making a point to let his eyes roam the younger man’s body, “I can be convinced not to go back to my friends,”

“Oh really?” Sebastian asked, turning and taking a few steps towards Magnus, backing him against the wall, “how so?”

“I think you know,” Magnus smiled and before he could react, Sebastian’s lips were on his. The kiss was intoxicating, more so than the alcohol coursing through his veins. Sebastian’s hands were on his hips in an instant, with one snaking around and grabbing his ass. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Had Magnus been just a little bit drunker, he would’ve wrapped his legs around him as well and let Sebastian carry him off to wherever he wanted to go. 

But he wasn’t that drunk, he had enough control over himself that he was able to pull away, pushing Sebastian just a little bit out of his space, but not so much that Sebastian had to take his hands off of him. 

“Wait,” Magnus put a hand up when Sebastian moved to kiss him again, “have we met before? You look very familiar, I feel like I recognize you from somewhere” 

“I definitely would’ve remembered if I had seen you before,” Sebastian replied, pinching his ass, “now, we were in the middle of something, were we not?” 

“Yes, we were,” Magnus smiled, throwing all the caution that had momentarily invaded his mind to the wind, grabbing Sebastian by his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him again. 

+++

Magnus woke up the next morning in a strange bed with a strange man and a light pounding in his head. It took him a moment as he looked around to remember what had happened the night before. He’d met Sebastian at the bar, they’d spent too much time making out in the bathroom before deciding it would be best to go back to Sebastian’s place. He had found Raphael on his way out, telling him where he was going, just in case, and off they went.

Magnus rolled out of bed and began picking up his clothes, dressing himself as Sebastian stayed asleep in bed. Now was the moment of truth: was he going to stay or go? He liked Sebastian well enough, though they hadn’t spoken much the night before. He was very good in bed, which was always a plus, but did he want to get to know him? He didn’t live in LA and he didn’t know if he even wanted to try a relationship that would become long distance. Though he was in LA enough, that it would be easy for them to visit, if anything happened. 

He decided he’d stay and make Sebastian some breakfast to see if they would even work. He finished dressing himself before quietly leaving the bedroom and walking into the rest of the apartment. It was on the smaller side, so it wasn’t that difficult for him to find the kitchen. He began looking through the fridge, trying to find something to make them. He pulled out some eggs before he began looking through the kitchen for everything else he’d need. 

He moved methodically around the kitchen, looking through cabinets trying to find what he needed. He felt a little odd going through a stranger’s home, but he was trying to do something nice. If Sebastian didn’t want him there, he’d tell him and Magnus would get out with no arguments. He grabbed a pan from one of the cabinets before moving to the pantry to find other ingredients. 

He nearly dropped the pan when he opened the pantry door and turned the light on.

Inside the pantry was a shrine to him. 

Magnus was sure he hadn’t seen this many photos of him in one place. He slowly wandered inside, looking at everything that was there, too morbidly curious to do the logical thing, which was run and call someone to come pick him up and never look back. He looked at the photos and he saw one, one with Sebastian in the background, where he realized where he’d seen Sebastian before. 

He’d seen Sebastian everywhere. At events, when he was out, on dates or with friends. In LA, in New York, in London, everywhere he was, Sebastian was. He had always dismissed it, saying he was crazy and he hadn’t seen this guy before, because there was always a few months between each time Magnus saw him. He saw hundreds if not thousands of people everywhere he went, many of whom openly stared at him. 

The next thing that drew his focus was the very large “Magnus + Jonathan = Eternal Love” written on the wall. Magnus shook his head as he looked up at it again. There were pictures of both of them under their names so...this guy’s name wasn’t Sebastian. It was Jonathan. He’d lied to him. 

Why had he been so stupid? Why had he come home with him when he knew there was something strange about him, something that didn’t sit right with Magnus? Why was he continuing to look through this pantry and not running for his life? 

He continued into the pantry, to the closed book that sat in the center of a shelf along the back wall. He took a deep breath in before he opened it, and he wished he didn't. 

Inside was every thirst trap photo shoot he’d ever done. Anything that was deemed somewhat scandalous, especially from the early days of his career when he was just trying to make money. He flipped through, unable to stop himself, until he had to. And that was when he found the nudes that he had sent Camille in the book. 

Sebastian, or Jonathan, knew Camille, well enough for her to sell him these photos or just give them to him. He couldn’t stop, he continued to flip until he found the photoshopped photos of him and Jonathan together that were covered in cum. 

Magnus wanted to vomit. He slammed the book shut and left the pantry, shutting the door behind him. He took a few deep breaths, leaning on the counter to keep him upright. He spun around when he heard the bedroom door open and he held up the frying pan, the only thing he could think to do.

“Stay away from me!” Magnus said instantly as he made his way towards the door. Jonathan was standing confused in his bedroom doorway, still completely naked, before he began making his way towards Magnus.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Jonathan asked, arms outstretched as he moved towards Magnus, but Magnus quickly went to the door, keeping the frying pan between them. 

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Magnus repeated, “who the fuck are you!?”

“What are you talking about, beautiful?” Jonathan asked before looking around the kitchen, “were you going to make me breakfast? That’s hot,” 

Magnus looked away as Sebastian Jonathan his hand around his dick and began stroking himself. 

“No, I’m not doing anything for you,” Magnus shook his head as he used his free hand to unlock the door, “I don’t want to see you ever again. Stay the fuck away from me,”

And with that, Magnus threw the door open. He dropped the pan on the ground before turning and running for his life. He ran down the stairs of the apartment building, not wanting to get stuck in an elevator and meet Jonathan at the bottom. He ran from the building and down the street, he ran blocks away, zig zagging and getting himself so lost he would not have been able to make it back to Jonathan’s if he tried, before calling Ragnor to come pick him up. 

+++

“Wait, tell me again what happened?” Cat asked, pacing through Ragnor’s living room. Both she and Magnus were staying with him while they were all in LA. They had called Raphael, but he had to go somewhere with his siblings. Magnus was freaking out and didn’t know what to do. 

“I met him in the bathroom,” Magnus shook his head, gripping the mug of tea tightly in his hands, “I was a little drunk, wasn’t really thinking straight. There was this incredibly hot guy just throwing himself at me. We made out in there for a long time. Then we went back to his place. It was great. Until I got up the next morning, I was going to make him breakfast. I was looking through the kitchen when I found a closet filled with photos of me, including the nudes Camille has,”

“Jesus,” Ragnor breathed out, taking a sip of his coffee, “do you know who this guy is?” 

“His name is Jonathan, I think,” Magnus shook his head, “he told me his name was Sebastian, but Jonathan plus Magnus equals eternal love written on the wall in the closet so, I guess it’s Jonathan,”

“Magnus-”

“Please don’t give me a lecture about how stupid I was,” Magnus sighed, putting his head in his hands, “I know it stupid of me to go off with someone I barely spoke to. I know it was stupid of me to go off with someone when I didn’t know their last name. I know it was stupid not to leave as soon as we were done last night, so please don’t lecture me about it,” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Ragnor replied, sitting on the couch next to him, “I was going to ask you what you wanted to do about it,”

“Right,” Magnus nodded and bit his lip, “I don’t know what we could do. I don’t know his last name, I couldn’t tell you where he lives. And even if I did, what could I do? I’m a public figure, he won’t be arrested for having photos of a public figure, regardless of how creepy they are,” 

“He has your nudes without your consent,” Cat said, sitting on his other side, “we could get him for that,”

“I don’t want to mess with anything having to do with those,” Magnus shook his head, “I don’t want Camille to think I might be coming for her. Because odds are, Jonathan will tell where he got them from. I don’t know what she’ll do and I don’t want to take that risk,” 

Cat huffed, “so we can’t do anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Magnus shook his head. 

“Just...be careful, okay?” Ragnor sighed.

“I’ll try my best,” Magnus took a sip of his tea, “I just hope that sleeping with him was enough and he’ll just leave me alone now,”

Magnus went back to staring at his tea as Cat and Ragnor shared a look. Everyone in the room, including Magnus, just knew that that wasn’t going to be true. 

***

_Two_

“Are you up for a walk in the park before we go home?” Magnus asked, looking over from the driver’s seat at Alec.

“I’m always up for a walk in the park with you,” Alec smiled at him, making Magnus’ heart skip a beat. He sometimes thought it was ridiculous that after almost a year together, Alec was still able to make his heart skip a beat with just a smile. He imagined this is what it was like being in love, true love, with the person you were supposed to spend forever with. 

Since they weren’t able to go out in public without fear of being caught and Alec being thrust into the spotlight before he was ready, they often went out late, when the dark of night offered them the best disguise they could ever need. Since Magnus’ birthday, they’d found that walking through the park at night could be very nice. They were able to hold each other’s hands without having to worry about cameras being able to discern who they were. 

“Everything alright, babe?” Alec asked as Magnus drove past the park without stopping. Magnus had his eyes trained on the rearview mirror, watching the car behind them. 

“I think we’re being followed,” he said, turning down a side street. Alec looked over his shoulder out the back window and saw a car turn behind them. 

“What are you going to do?” Alec asked. 

“We drive in a circle, and if they’re still behind us, they’re following us,” Magnus said, making another turn. This time, the car behind them didn’t follow them, but turned in the opposite direction. 

“They’re gone,” Alec said as Magnus continued on. 

“I see,” Magnus replied, “guess I was just being paranoid,”

“Better safe than sorry,” Alec looked back out the window, “do you still want to walk?”

“Of course!” Magnus smiled, “we’re not being followed anymore, why would I deny myself a walk through the park with the man I love,” 

Magnus couldn’t help but take his eyes off the road to see the blush that Magnus knew was flushing Alec’s cheeks. Alec was still able to make his heart skip a beat, but he was still able to make Alec blush. Magnus took one last quick peek in the rearview mirror before pulling over and parking. 

They walked in silence, arms just wrapped around each other. They enjoyed these times together most, with each other, surrounded by nature and quiet, being able to just love each other outside of their homes or a hidden corner of a restaurant they’d paid off to keep quiet about them. 

They were about a half mile away from their car when Alec heard footsteps behind them. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, keeping his voice soft as he spoke so Magnus could hear. 

“I hear,” Magnus replied, just as quiet, leaning in slightly closer to his boyfriend. 

“What do we do?” Alec asked, “does this path circle back?” 

“We’ve still got a good way to go before it does,” Magnus sighed. 

“So do we confront them?” Alec looked at him. 

“Just keep your head down, I’ll handle it,” Magnus shook his head softly, hating that whatever paparazzi was stalking them just ruined their date. 

“Okay,” Alec agreed, tucking his head into Magnus’ shoulder as they turned around, trying his best to keep his face hidden. Magnus threw all caution to the wind when he turned around, however. He wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and moved his body between him and the person that had been following them. 

It was dark, with only moonlight and streetlamps to guide them, but Magnus would, unfortunately, recognize those cheekbones anywhere. 

It was Jonathan. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Magnus asked immediately, trying to quell the fear in his voice, “I told you to stay away from me?” 

“Did you miss me, beautiful?” Jonathan smiled. 

“No!” Magnus shot back, appalled, moving him and Alec so they made a wide circle around Jonathan. Thankfully, Jonathan stayed put, letting them move around him, “how the hell did you find me here?”

“Oh, I have my ways, sweetheart,” Jonathan replied before looking at Alec, “who do we have here?”

“Don’t look at him,” Magnus spat, “don’t even think about it,”

“I’m hurt,” Jonathan faked fainting, a hand over his heart. Magnus took the time to spin Alec around and let them both take off running back towards the car. Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw that Jonathan wasn’t following them, but he wasn’t going to stop running, especially because Alec was here with him. They ran all the way back to the car in silence, just trying to get away from Jonathan, until they were inside and driving away. 

“What the hell was that?!” Alec nearly yelled, trying to hide the fear in his voice as he looked at Magnus wide eyed. 

“Alexander, I’m so sorry about that,” Magnus shook his head, pulling the car away and driving back towards his home. 

“Who the hell was that?” Alec asked, “what just happened?!” 

“I will explain when we get back to my place, I promise,” Magnus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “just, give me a moment to calm down. You should too, darling, take a deep breath,”

“Okay,” Alec nodded, doing as Magnus said, “when we get back to your place,”

“Yeah I just...I need a minute,” Magnus chewed his lip. 

“Do you need me to drive?” Alec asked, looking between Magnus’ face and his white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. 

“No,” Magnus shook his head, “I need something to focus on,” 

“Okay,” Alec rested his hand lightly on Magnus’ thigh, trying to calm him. Magnus smiled and gripped Alec’s hand in his a little tighter than usual. Alec ran his thumb over Magnus’ hand as they drove in silence, the air thense for the remainder of the ride as they both processed what had happened in the park. 

When they arrived at his loft, Magnus began to panic. Alec had more or less come to terms with his celebrity at this point, they’d worked out a pretty good system for avoiding paparazzi. But this, Jonathan, his stalker, for lack of a better word, was a whole other world. It was one thing for Magnus to have to deal with this creep, but he now knew that Magnus was with someone. Jonathan no doubt saw that Alec and Magnus had their arms around each other, he knew there was someone special in his life. 

And now Alec was in danger because of that. 

Magnus really didn’t want to lose Alec, and he was terrified that this stalker might be too much for him. Being followed and hated by an obsessed fan who clearly wanted Magnus, and would therefore want him out of the picture, might be too much for him. Jonathan had always been in the back of his mind throughout his relationship with Alec, but he never mentioned him for that reason. There was a small part of him that had hoped Jonathan had taken his words to heart after they’d slept together and was actually leaving him alone. 

But that was too good to be true. Jonathan wasn’t going to leave him alone, and now he had to tell Alec about it. Not only did he have to tell Alec he had a stalker, but he would have to tell him how much Jonathan wanted him, and that, for a brief time, Jonathan had had him. 

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice pulled Magnus from his own mind, “are you okay, babe?” 

“Uh...yeah,” Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized they were in his apartment. Alec was holding his hand and they were back in his home and they were safe. Jonathan couldn’t get to them up here. 

“Do you want a drink?” Alec asked, walking them both into the living room. 

“No,” Magnus shook his head, knowing that wouldn’t be a good idea. Alcohol would only make him more anxious in this situation. Though he knew in the back of his mind that Alec would never take advantage of him, he couldn’t help but remember the reason he’d gone home with Jonathan was because the alcohol in his system had impaired his judgement. 

“Okay, well, I think I need one,” Alec said, standing and going to the bar cart, pouring himself a drink before returning to his boyfriend, “what’s going on, babe?” 

Magnus took a deep breath in, reaching out for Alec’s hand but not looking at him, “I have a stalker. That’s why...that’s why I freaked out when I saw him,” 

“Okay,” Alec said, taking a deep breath in, “how long has he…, how long have you…,”

“I’ve known for about a year and a half,” Magnus replied, “I don’t know how long he’s been following me,”

“How’d you find out?” Alec asked, putting his drink down and taking Magnus’ hand in both of his. Magnus laughed a little and shook his head, wiping his eyes with his free hand. 

“I had sex with him,” Magnus told him, “it was a few months before we met. I was a little drunk, didn’t know who he was. He was attractive and looked kinda familiar but I brushed it off. My friends were trying to set me up with this woman who looked too much like Camille and I was trying to avoid that at all costs. I left with him and when I got up the next morning I was gonna make him breakfast and I found a shrine to me in his house. That’s when it all clicked,” 

“Jesus,” Alec said, trying to imagine what that must’ve been like, “I’m sorry, Magnus,” 

“It’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it, for the most part,” Magnus shook his head, “there was a part of me that thought he was going to leave me alone after that. This is the first time I’ve seen him since then,”

“Did you call the police?” Alec asked. 

“My friends wanted to,” Magnus sighed, “but I don’t even know his last name. And he didn’t do anything that night, I consented to everything he did. His only crime is having an unsettling number of photos of me, but I’m a public figure so...there’s not much I can really do,” 

“I see,” Alec nodded, letting go of Magnus’ hand with one of his and taking another sip of his drink.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, looking up at him for the first time. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Alec said, reaching out and wiping the stray tears from Magnus’ face, “I should really be asking you that,” 

“I’m okay as I can be,” Magnus sucked a breath in, “do you still wanna be with me?”

“What? Of course I do!” Alec said, looking at Magnus like he was crazy, “why wouldn’t I want to be with you?” 

“Well, the fame and celebrity is already a lot for you to deal with,” Magnus shrugged, “I figured adding a stalker to the mix might be too much,”

“Even if it was, Magnus, which it isn’t, you are worth all of that,” Alec assured him, placing a hand on his cheek. Alec could tell that Magnus was having a hard time believing that, “I mean it, okay? I’d do anything for you,” 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said, leaning into Alec’s hand. He considered telling Alec about the other photos that Jonathan had, the more explicit ones, as well as the lingering thought that he might’ve taken more during their night together without Magnus’ knowledge or consent. But he knew that would only prolong the conversation and he didn’t really want to continue to talk about this right now. All he wanted to do was curl into Alec’s side and forget this ever happened. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Alec asked as if reading his mind. 

“Yes please,” Magnus nearly whined as he curled into Alec's side. Alec smiled and grabbed the remote, wrapping his arm around Magnus and pulling him closer. Magnus kicked off his shoes as he laid down on the couch, his head in Alec’s lap. Alec began carting his fingers through Magnus’ hair as he slowly drifted off, leaving this terrible night behind him. 

***

_Three_

Magnus was sick and tired of being followed to his boyfriend’s house.

Of course he was frustrated whenever he was followed, but he was especially pissed off when they followed him to Alec’s. 

He was currently circling Alec’s block, ensuring that he was being followed and that the person following him didn’t know where he was going. Typically, if they knew where he was going, they’d stop and wait for him rather than continue to follow him. He’d circled two blocks and he was still being tailed. There was a small part of him that wondered if it was Jonathan, but he pushed that out of his mind. It had to be a pap, it was always a pap. 

He continued past Alec’s building and down the block, looking for somewhere to lose the person who was following him. Then his eyes caught the bodega on the other side of the street. He went around the corner and decided to parallel park, something he rarely did, to ensure whoever was following him couldn’t park behind him. He watched the other car go around him and obviously look for a place to park. Magnus got out of the car and considered going back towards Alec’s, but knew that if whoever was following him pulled around still looking for a place to park, he’d be screwed. 

So he hurried around the corner into the bodega. There was one other person inside other than the owner so Magnus went about his own business. He wandered around aimlessly, keeping his head low and his eye on the door. The last thing he needed was for anyone else in the store to recognize him and freak out, want a picture, or make some sort of scene that would attract the person who was following him. 

The trip wasn’t a total loss, as Magnus was able to find a bag of Alec’s favorite chips that were impossible to find. Alec hardly ever snacked on chips and other things, but when he found these chips he could eat every bag the store had. Magnus grabbed two bags off the shelf before he continued to aimlessly wander, wanting to hide inside for just a little longer. 

Magnus’ head shot up and he ducked behind a shelf when he heard the door open. His heart dropped when he saw Jonathan in the doorway. He wore a hood to hide his face from the cameras by the door, but Magnus knew his face. He hated how it was burned into his mind, where he’d be able to recognize him even in the darkest night. He hated how whenever he saw him, he felt the imprints of Jonathan’s hands on him and the image of photos of him covered in cum filled his eyes. 

Jonathan moved to the other side of the store away from the register, clearly trying to remain as inconspicuous as he was. Magnus exhaled as he realized Jonathan hadn’t spotted him yet. He didn’t have anything to hide his face, always wanting to look nice when he saw Alec, and typically outfits that hid his face didn’t lend themselves to that. He quickly made his way to the register so he could pay for the chips and get out of here before Jonathan realized he was there. 

“Hi,” Magnus said softly when he made it to the register, placing the chips up while the owner scanned them, not even looking up at him “could you do me a favor?” 

“What do you need?” the owner asked, looking up at him. Magnus saw his eyes widen as he realized who was standing in front of him, “wait you’re-”

“Yes, I’m Magnus Bane,” Magnus said softly, “I’m being followed by the guy on the other side of the store in the hood. I don’t think he knows I’m here and I’d really appreciate it if you could distract him so I could leave,” 

“Of course,” the owner replied, “your total is four dollars,” 

Magnus reached into his wallet and pulled out the hundred dollars he had in cash and handed it to him, “keep the change, thank you so much,” 

“Thank you, sir,” the owner said, placing the money in the register before walking out from behind the counter. He watched him go over and begin to talk to Jonathan. Once they were thoroughly engrossed in conversation and Jonathan’s back was to the door, Magnus made a break for it. He ran around the corner to his car, knowing he was going to have to park in the garage of Alec’s building in order to hide his car from Jonathan. He now knew his license plate number and what kind of car he had. He couldn’t leave it out on the street because Jonathan would be waiting for him. 

He pulled his car around, not driving past the bodega as he made his way back to Alec’s. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm himself down as he pulled into Alec’s garage, the boom gate lowering behind him. He pulled into the first spot he saw, not caring how far he had to walk. He just needed to get out of the enclosed space of his car and up to Alec’s apartment. He needed to see Alec. 

He hated how much Jonathan got to him. He tried so hard not to let this one guy get to him, this one guy who had done nothing but-. No. He had done things that had violated Magnus’ privacy and to some extent his body. He tried not to dwell on the subject, but he often did, if Jonathan had raped him. He tried really hard not to think about it, but whenever he saw Jonathan it was hard not to. 

“Magnus, are you okay?” 

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts by Alec. Magnus realized he had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized he had made his way up to Alec’s apartment and had just walked in without knocking. 

“Sorry I just burst in,” Magnus turned and shut the door behind him, trying to clear his mind. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Alec shook his head, standing and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I found your chips,” Magnus said, holding up the bag in his hand. 

“You did not!” Alec smiled, grabbing the bag from his hand and pulling one of the chip bags out, opening it and beginning to eat them, “where’d you find these?!”

“The bodega down the block,” Magnus replied. 

“I’ll have to start going there more then,” Alec said, shoving a few more chips in his mouth before shutting the bag and taking both into the kitchen. 

“Oh, you don’t go there often?” Magnus asked, “I figured you would,”

“Nah, there’s a bigger one attached to a butcher shop a block away from the school so I usually go there,” Alec replied, putting the chips in the pantry with Max’s snack stash, before turning and pressing a very appreciative kiss to Magnus’ lips, “what else did you get,”

“Nothing, just the chips,” Magnus said, leaning on the doorway, hoping he’d distracted Alec enough with the chips that he wouldn’t ask him what was wrong. Alec moved back into the kitchen and pulled the stack of take-out menus he kept in one of his drawers out so they could decide what they wanted for dinner. 

“Then why’d you go?” Alec asked, beginning to look through the menus, finding something that stuck out to him. Most of the time when Magnus came over, Alec would cook for both of them, but Alec had been exhausted when he left work and he really didn’t feel like cooking. 

“I was being followed,” Magnus replied, “I needed to lose them,” 

“By a pap?” Alec asked, handing Magnus the menu for a place he was thinking of ordering from. 

“No,” Magnus sighed, “by Jonathan,” 

“Oh god,” Alec dropped the other menu in his hand and was immediately by Magnus’ side, “are you okay?!” 

“I’m fine, I don’t think he saw me,” Magnus sighed, “I ducked into the bodega and he followed me in. I got the owner to distract him so I could get away,” 

“I should definitely start going there more often,” Alec nodded, “you sure you’re okay,”

“You know how I get whenever I see him,” Magnus replied, putting the menu back on the counter. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked him. 

Magnus hesitated for a moment. Did he want to talk about it? He didn’t want to dwell on it, but he also wanted Alec’s opinion. He wanted to talk out what he was feeling, maybe it would clear up his confusion. 

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded slowly, “but it’s kinda heavy, I don’t want to put this on you,”

“Nothing it too heavy,” Alec replied, taking Magnus and slowly guiding him to the couch, “you can talk to me about anything,”

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus sighed, leaning against him and pressing a kiss to his neck, “I need to preface this by saying I know I shouldn’t be dwelling on this but I can’t help but think about it,” 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Alec said, taking his hand, “just speak your mind, babe,” 

“I think he may have raped me,” Magnus said softly. Alec only nodded, holding Magnus’ hand tighter and letting him continue to speak, “I mean, I technically consented to everything at the time. But he didn’t tell me his real name and he lied to me when I asked him if we’d seen each other before. And whenever I think about him and I think about the night we spent together, I feel...violated,”

Magnus took a shaky breath in and Alec wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close. Magnus sniffled and wiped his eyes, leaning into Alec’s side. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. 

“I mean-” Magnus chuckled, “not really,” 

“Right,” Alec nodded, pulling Magnus closer as he cried, not quite knowing what to do. All he could do was hold him. 

“What do you think?” Magnus asked suddenly. 

“About what?” 

“Do you think he raped me?”

Alec exhaled, “well, by the legal definition that I’m aware of, it’s hard to tell, but as far as I’m concerned, if you feel violated thinking back on the experience, then...you were violated,” 

“Right, yeah, that’s what I’ve been thinking,” Magnus nodded, “I feel like, deep down I’ve known, but I’ve just...been...hesitant about labeling it because of the legal definition,”

“Who cares about the legal definition, when has our legal system ever served legitimate justice in cases of sexual assault?” Alec scoffed causing Magnus to laugh. 

“True,” Magnus smiled a bit. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. 

“I will be,” Magnus said, turning and pressing a kiss to his lips, “I love you, thank you for listening to me,” 

“Always, Magnus,” Alec replied, kissing him again, “I love you too,” 

“Do you wanna order dinner now?” Magnus asked. 

“I would love to,” Alec stood, going to get the menus. 

“I’m thinking greasy dinner, trashy TV, and lazy blowjobs on the couch,” Magnus called after him, “I need a distraction,” 

“Oh, that can absolutely be arranged,” Alec replied, sitting back down with him, pressing a kiss to his temple, prepared to spend the night showering his boyfriend with so much love that he’d forget all about Jonathan. 

And that is what he did. 

***

_Four_

“This place is beautiful, babe,” Alec said, gripping Magnus’ hand as they made their way through the resort, “do you usually stay in places like this when you travel?”

“Only with you,” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. Magnus had a rare week where he didn’t have any commitments and since it was summer and Alec was off, they had decided to take a trip. They had decided to stay domestic as Alec had said it didn’t matter where they went as long as they went together. They decided they wanted more of a relaxing romantic getaway rather than a sightseeing vacation, so here they were. 

“There are hiking trails all around the resort, there’s an indoor and outdoor pool, a full service spa…” Alec trailed off as he read from the brochure in his hand, “all sorts of activities and stuff we can do,” 

“I mean, I had my own sort of activities in mind,” Magnus said, leaning into Alec’s side and looking up at him. Alec couldn’t be happier to smile at his boyfriend and plant a kiss on his lips. This resort was one often frequented by the rich and famous, so there was a high level of security that kept paparazzi and crazed fans out of the resort. They were offered the highest level of privacy so Alec was unafraid to kiss his boyfriend in public. 

“Hmmm, I think I might like those activities better,” Alec replied, tucking the brochure into his pocket and kissing Magnus again, just reveling in the fact that he didn’t need to hide it. Magnus practically dragged him back to their suite, cutting their tour around the resort short. But neither of them cared. They had the next five days to explore the rest of the resort together, now they were far more interested in exploring each other. 

+++

“I think we’re lost,” Magnus said, looking around the woods they were in. Alec was a few feet ahead of him, looking up at the edge that was about a foot above his head.

“We’re not lost,” Alec insisted, “I know how to get back,”

“Oh do you now?” Magnus asked, staring at him, “how do we get back?”

“The way we came,” Alec replied, making his way back to Magnus. 

“And what way is that, exactly?” Magnus looked at him. 

“I don’t know,” Alec said, making Magnus laugh, “let’s just go this way,” 

“That way?!” Magnus exclaimed, following Alec to the ledge that was above their heads, “how the hell are we supposed to get up there?!”

“You give me a boost up,” Alec replied, “then I’ll pull you up,”

“How the hell am I supposed to boost you up?” Magnus crossed his arms, “you are two-hundred pounds of pure muscle,”

“You’re not that bad yourself,” Alec replied, stopping by the ledge, “come on, boost me up,” 

“Can’t we just go back the other way?” Magnus whined. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Alec smiled. 

“Since when are you the spontaneous one in this relationship?” Magnus eyed him suspiciously. 

“Do you really want to try and find another way back?” Alec asked seriously. 

“No, we can try your way,” Magnus sighed, making his way towards Alec.

“Yes!” Alec pumped his fist as Magnus crouched and cupped his hands together. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ shoulders before placing his foot into his joined hands. 

“Ready?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded. Alec took a breath in and pushed his foot off the ground. Magnus pushed Alec up and he grabbed onto the ledge, pulling himself up as Magnus pushed him from the bottom. Alec spun immediately once he pulled himself up and reached his hand down to Magnus. 

“You’re really gonna pull me up?” Magnus looked at his hand. 

“I’m two hundred pounds of pure muscle, remember?” Alec teased. Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec’s hand. Alec grunted and pulled Magnus up to the ledge so he could grab himself. They both pulled Magnus up until he was on solid ground before Alec helped pull Magnus to his feet. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Alec asked. Magnus only brushed the dirt from his clothes. 

“What good did coming up here do?” Magnus sighed, looking around at the trees which all looked the same to him. 

“I’m pretty sure we came past this ledge on our way,” Alec said, taking a few steps forward and looking around for the path they’d taken. 

“You did, you definitely did,” 

Alec and Magnus both spun, looking for the source of the voice, because Magnus recognized it instantly. Their eyes both landed on Jonathan, who was leaning on a nearby tree. Alec immediately moved and put himself between Magnus and Jonathan, Alec not immediately recognizing him.

“Who the hell are you?” Alec asked. He had an idea who this might be, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. 

“Wow, you’ve been together nearly four years and you don’t know how I am,” Jonathan tsked, “I figured I’d be a regular topic of conversation in your household,” 

“Wait, you’re Jonathan?” Alec looked at him incredulously before turning back to Magnus for confirmation. He only nodded, holding tight to Alec’s arm. He was looking around, trying desperately to find something they recognized so they could get out of here, get away from Jonathan. As much as he knew, they were lost in the woods and the only person around them was Jonathan. 

“In the flesh,” Jonathan flashed him a smile before pushing off the tree and coming closer. Alec and Magnus both stepped back as Jonathan stepped towards them, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. 

“Why are you here?” Alec asked firmly, hiding any fear that was in his voice, “what do you want?” 

“Him of course,” Jonathan said, pointing to Magnus before looking back at Alec, “you’re just in the way,” 

“Well you’re not gonna get him,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand in his. 

“Oh yes, cause he’s ‘yours’ now, right?” Jonathan teased as he continued towards them, “you’re the only one who gets to make him squirm because somehow the great Magnus Bane decided to shack up with a teacher,” 

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus said softly in his ear, desperately wanting a way out of this situation. 

“I know,” Alec said, eyeing the ledge they’d just climb over. It was only about an eight foot drop, they should both be able to make it to run. In his mind, that was their best chance to lose him then they could call the resort or someone who could help them get back. 

“Does he beg for you?” Jonathan asked Alec, looking him dead in the eye, “do you make him come on your cock alone? Tell me about it, give me all the glorious details and maybe I’ll let you live, just so you can keep telling me those stories,”

“Let him live?!” Magnus tried his best to put himself between Alec and Jonathan but Alec held him in place, each trying their best to keep the other safe. 

“I’m not going to tell you anything,” Alec said firmly, knowing they were going to need some sort of distraction in order to get a good distance between them and Jonathan. Now with his threat, Alec was even more concerned that he had a weapon with him. 

“Not one little story?” Jonathan pouted. Alec felt Magnus crouch behind him and Alec made it his mission now to distract Jonathan. 

“Well...maybe one,” Alec sighed, playing his part as he looked at Jonathan. 

“Alexander!” Magnus scolded him, playing his part as well. He stood beside Alec with an arm around Alec’s back, letting Alec feel the rock that was in his hand. 

“Come here,” Alec said, summoning Jonathan closer. Magnus held his arm up behind Alec, ready to throw. Jonathan moved closer, a wicked smile on his face, and when he was close enough that Alec knew Magnus would be able to hit him, he ducked. 

“MAGNUS!” Alec yelled as he dropped into a crouch. Magnus launched the rock and his Jonathan square in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Alec quickly turned and stood, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him back towards the ledge. They both jumped back down and Alec dragged Magnus through the woods, trying his best to use the ledge as cover so it would be harder for Jonathan to find them. He didn’t care if they were running towards or away from the resort, he only cared that they were running away from Jonathan. 

“Is he following us?” Magnus asked, running alongside him. 

“I don’t care, just keep running!” Alec shot back, taking Magnus’ hand again and pulling him along. Magnus lost track of how far they ran, only focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and breathing. He focused on his breathing, knowing he wouldn’t be able to think about Jonathan if he couldn’t breath. He wagered a look over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. 

They weren’t. 

“Alec,” Magnus called, slowing down a bit, causing Alec to slow as well, “he’s gone. We lost him,” 

They both stopped, taking in deep breaths as they calmed down. Alec picked his head up and looked around, trying to see if Jonathan had snuck up behind them, but he couldn’t see him across the vast expansion of forest. 

“I think we’re good,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand again and continuing to walk through the woods, trying to find their way back. 

“Is this the path?” Magnus asked, pointing down at the beaten path in front of them and the archway of trees a little further ahead leading back to the open field that led back to the resort. 

“Thank god,” Alec exhaled, tugging Magnus along with him, “should we go back home?”

“What? No!” Magnus exclaimed, “we’ve been together almost four years and this is the first time we’ve been able to go on vacation together, I won’t let him ruin it,” 

“He kinda threatened my life, babe,” Alec chuckled nervously as they moved into the field, both relieved as they could see the resort. 

“There’s no way he’ll be able to get to us here,” Magnus said, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” 

Magnus let his hand run through Alec’s hair and down to his cheek, letting their foreheads rest together. 

“We just stay in the resort til we leave,” Alec stated, wrapping his arms around Magnus. 

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, “I don’t think either of us were cut out for it anyway,”

Alec laughed, “no, I think we’re better off at the spa,”

“Definitely,” Magnus chuckled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips, “but if you feel unsafe, darling, we can just take the rest of our vacation at home,” 

“No, no you were right,” Alec said, “there is no way he could get in here, right?” 

“Right,” 

+++

The next day, they both decided to take it easy, sitting out by the pool. They had never actually gone swimming together in all their time together, having never had the opportunity. They almost never got the opportunity this time either, as Alec had almost not let Magnus leave when he’d come out of their bedroom in a speedo. 

“Jesus christ,” Alec breathed out, his cock twitching in his swimsuit as he saw Magnus stuffed into a speedo he was convinced was too small for him. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Magnus asked, feigning innocence as he walked over to where Alec sat on the couch before sitting down on his lap. Alec couldn’t help but let his hands rest low on Magnus’ hips, letting his fingers run over the top of his ass. 

“How do you expect to walk out here in that, sit on my lap, and then expect me to get up and go sit by the pool?” Alec asked, his voice low as his eyes roamed over Magnus’ gorgeous body. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Magnus whispered in his ear, biting lightly on his earlobe before climbing off his lap and heading towards the door. 

“Magnus,” Alec growled, not standing up and giving Magnus a look that said “come back and sit in my lap now” but Magnus ignored him. 

“We both need some vitamin D, come on,” Magnus said, grabbing some towels from the bathroom and opening door. 

“You need a different kind of vitamin D,” Alec replied, still not moving and expecting Magnus to join him. 

“Nope, let’s go, or I’m leaving you here,” Magnus beckoned him. Alec sighed and stood, walking past Magnus and grabbing one of the towels in his hand. 

“You’re gonna get it later, you know that, right?” Alec looked him dead in the eye. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Magnus smiled before smacking his ass. 

“Oh-ho,” Alec laughed, wrapping his arm around Magnus and pulling him with him, “you’re gonna regret that,”

“Doubt it,” Magnus smiled and walked with him. Alec knew he was in for a torturous day when Magnus was in this kind of mood. He would tease Alec relentlessly but wouldn’t let him do anything until he was ready for Alec to do something. Once he was ready, Alec was in control, but until then, he was at Magnus’ mercy. 

It was a rather good distraction from what had happened with Jonathan the day before. Alec had been rather shaken by the whole event, they both had, and they were trying to keep it from ruining their vacation. A day of Magnus wearing a speedo and driving Alec absolutely insane was the best way to do that. 

Alec easily played along, laying out on one of the lounge chairs as soon as they got to the pool. Magnus on the other hand, immediately climbed in the pool, trying to get Alec’s attention. Alec would occasionally open one eye and look at his beautiful, sexy, soaking wet boyfriend trying to get him to get in the pool. Unfortunately, Alec did have limits, and he was not about to do something like that in public. 

So Alec shut his eyes and let himself soak up the sun, trying to keep the images of Magnus flashing in front of his closed eyes from going to his dick. The last thing he needed was to be hard at the resort pool just by the thought of his boyfriend in a speedo. 

He deliberately kept his eyes closed as he heard footsteps approaching him. He would not give Magnus the satisfaction of seeing him all riled up, at least not yet. He felt water drops begin to drip on him before he felt a wet body sit right on top of his dick. 

“Magnus,” Alec growled, keeping his eyes closed before reaching his hands out and running them up his thighs. As soon as his hands were on him, Alec’s eyes shot open to see that it was not Magnus in his lap. 

“Hello Alexander,” Jonathan purred. Alec quickly tried to push him off but he held Alec’s down, hands firmly on his chest as he pushed him down onto the chair, “expecting someone else?” 

“Why are you doing this?” Alec asked, panicking as he looked up at him, still trying to get out from under him. 

“Get the fuck off him!” Magnus yelled, catching Jonathan off guard and pushing him to the ground, off of Alec. Magnus quickly grabbed Alec, who was still frozen to his seat, and pulled him to his feet, the two of them hurrying away from the pool and the eyes of the other guests that were on them. They didn’t care when the cold air of the hotel hit their wet bodies or that they were dripping and barefoot as they made their way up the stairs. They hurried down the hall to their door before unlocking it and slamming it shut behind them. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked the second the door shut.

“Are you?!” Magnus asked frantically, taking Alec’s face in his hands and looking him in the eyes.

“I’m okay,” Alec nodded, exhaling, “I think I’d like to leave though,”

“Oh, we are most certainly leaving,” Magnus agreed, taking Alec’s hand and tugging him towards the bedroom where their suitcases were. 

“Sorry,” Alec sighed as he bent down beside his suitcase, grabbing some clothes to change into. 

“What the hell are you apologizing for?” Magnus asked, looking over at him.

“Cause we’re leaving,” Alec replied, standing and heading towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t apologize for that,” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest, stopping him from continuing into the bathroom, “it’s not your fault, it’s Jonathan’s. We’re leaving for both our safety, and we still have three days left before either of us have to go back to work. We can continue this at home,”

“Still,” Alec sighed, “we were having such a good time,”

“We can have a good time at home,” Magnus insisted, “I am perfectly capable of teasing you all day at home,”

Alec bit his lip before deciding not to hold his tongue, “in a speedo?”

“If you like,” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips before letting go of Alec and letting him go to the bathroom, “had I known the speedo would have this effect on you I would’ve worn it long ago,”

“How could you not assume a speedo would have this effect on me?” Alec joked as he made his way into the bathroom. Magnus let his mind wander to what else might affect Alec in the same way the speedo had. He smiled smugly to himself, trying his best to push Jonathan out of his mind. Though they were leaving the resort, he refused to let this man occupy his mind for the next three days. The next three days were about him and Alec, and Jonathan had no place with them. 

***

_Five_

Alec looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He was currently cleaning his classroom, the toys, papers, books, and other items his students had left strewn about throughout the day that he now needed to tidy up. He smiled at Underhill who stood in his doorway. 

“Come in man, what’s up?” Alec asked, pushing in some of the chairs before making his way over to Underhill. 

“Just came in to get your permission slips,” Underhill said, referring to the stack of papers in his hand, “Lorenzo just texted, said he needs them,” 

“Sure thing,” Alec replied, going over to his desk where he kept them, “are you just living together now?” 

“Yeah, I moved in with him not too long ago,” Underhill replied, taking the stack that Alec gave him, “but he still doesn’t want anyone to know so we still leave separately. Like, he’s already gone, but he forgot to get your permission slips before he left,”

“That sucks, man, I’m sorry,” Alec replied, truly feeling bad for his friend. 

“I guess you understand where I’m coming from,” Underhill remarked, “you and Magnus were in the same boat,” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, looking down at his engagement ring, spinning it on his fingers, “it sucked, but if you’re able to get through that together, you can really get through anything,” 

“Yeah,” Underhill nodded, “how have things been? Since you guys went public?”

“Crazy,” Alec laughed, sitting down and Underhill followed suit, “like, I’ve known about Magnus’ crazy life, he’s told me about it, but that’s nothing to experiencing it. I’m going to the Met Gala with him next month. THE Met Gala,”

“That’s crazy,” Underhill agreed. 

“Speaking of,” Alec said, “I don’t know if Lorenzo told you, but I’m leaving at the end of the year,”

“What? You are?!” Underhill looked surprised. 

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “I love this, but between the crazy fans, the public life and everything I don’t want to bring any of that to the school or to the kids. On top of that, Magnus has to travel a lot and I want to be able to go with him,”

“I understand that,” Underhill said, “Lorenzo and I have been talking about leaving too. We’re gonna leave different years though because he doesn’t want to raise suspicions,” 

“How long have you guys been together?” Alec asked. 

“Officially? Two years,” Underhill replied, “I told you, we had something going on between us before that but we didn’t put a label on it until about two years ago,”

“Okay, okay,” Alec nodded, about to say something else before his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Magnus’ name, “let me take this real quick,” 

“Take your time,” Underhill said. Alec nodded and picked up the phone. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Alec smiled when he answered the phone. 

“Are you almost done work?” Magnus asked. 

“Just about,” Alec replied, “I’m just cleaning up and I was chatting a bit with Underhill. Why do you ask?” 

“Well I came to pick you up,” Magnus replied, “I was in the neighborhood and I thought we could grab dinner,” 

“Grab dinner?” Alec asked, “what time is it?” 

“Almost six,” Magnus replied. 

“Oh shit, I didn’t realize it was that late,” Alec said, thinking back on his afternoon. There had been a lot of other work he had gotten down and he suspected the time flew by without him noticing. 

“It’s okay,” Alec could practically hear Magnus’ soft smile, “no rush to finish, just wanted to let you know I was here,”

“Thanks babe, I won’t be too much longer,” Alec said back, “I love you,”

“Love you too,”

Alec couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face when he hung up. He looked up at Underhill and saw him smiling as well. 

“That’s sweet,” Underhill said, standing, “I’ll leave you to finish up,” 

“Thanks,” Alec said, “have a good night, Underhill,”

“You too, Alec,” Underhill waved as he left the room. Alec quickly finished his cleanup, not wanting to keep Magnus waiting too much longer before locking his classroom and making his way down the stairs to the front door. While he was grateful he only had to go down one flight of stairs instead of three, he never understood why they put the kindergarten classrooms on the second floor and not the first. 

He pushed the front door open and smiled as he saw Magnus leaning against his car. He made his way down to him before laying a hand on his waist and kissing him. 

“Good afternoon, my dear,” Magnus smiled, “how was your day?”

“Pretty good, actually,” Alec smiled, “I mean, you’re here now,”

“I am,” Magnus replied, “while I’d love to continue the conversation, I am starving, so what would you like for dinner?” 

“I don’t care, I’m not in the mood for anything in particular,” Alec shook his head, looking at the surroundings, trying to find some inspiration for their dinner, “maybe we could-”

He cut himself off when he caught someone standing across the street, staring at him. That wasn’t uncommon these days, and it still caught him off guard, but this was different. He knew who this person was. 

And it was Jonathan. 

“No,” Alec said firmly, pulling away from Magnus and going to cross the street. Magnus looked after him, confused, before he saw Jonathan for himself and quickly followed after Alec, “no. no no no, no,” 

“Alec!” Magnus called after him, trying to get him to stop, but Alec wasn’t stopping. He didn't stop until he was directly in front of him. 

“You listen to me, very carefully,” Alec said firmly, looking Jonathan square in the face, “you follow us around, be creepy as hell, think about us all the time. Fine, whatever, we deal with it. We signed up for shit like this. But don’t you ever, EVER, even THINK of stepping a single toe inside that goddamn school, do you understand me?” 

Jonathan only looked at him with an unreadable expression. Alec searched his face for something, anything as Magnus stood beside him, holding his hand tightly. 

“Do you understand me!” Alec yelled firmly, in a voice that scared even Magnus. Jonathan still didn’t move, giving him absolutely nothing, before turning on his heels and walking away. Alec didn’t relax until he was fully out of sight. 

“Godammit,” Alec cursed, putting his head in his hands, “I was hoping we wouldn’t see him again until after I left,” 

“It’s okay,” Magnus pulled him into a hug, “I think you scared him a little bit. You certainly scared me,” 

“I hope so,” Alec sighed, looking down the path where Jonathan had gone, “I have to talk to Lorenzo,” 

“Can you do it tomorrow?” Magnus asked, “I was really looking forward to a nice dinner,” 

“I guess,” Alec looked back at the school, “most of the kids should be gone now anyways,”

“Okay,” Magnus took his hand and began leading him across the street.

“Have we found out anything about this guy at all?” Alec asked, “anything we could use to identify him so we can get him arrested,”

“Nothing other than his name is Jonathan,” Magnus shook his head, “if that’s even his real name. It might be Sebastian, it might be something else entirely,” 

“Great,” Alec groaned. 

“We can try and get someone to find him,” Magnus thought out loud, “but I imagine if he’s good at finding us, he’d easily figure out we’re following him, then avoid them,” 

“We could at least try, couldn’t we?” Alec asked as they got in the car. 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt,” Magnus shrugged, “I’ll look into it tomorrow,”

“Sounds good,” Alec replied, taking Magnus hand over the center console, “thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Magnus smiled, starting the car, “it’s about time we take care of this asshole anyway,”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, “before anyone gets hurt,” 

***

_Six_

Alec was having a really good day. 

It had started with lazy morning sex with his husband, which was always a wonderful way to start the day. He’d been super productive around the house after Magnus had left before Max had called, inviting him over for lunch. 

So he’d gone to Max’s apartment, which was his old apartment, and spent the afternoon with his brother, something he didn’t do enough of. Max was so busy with school and Magnus lived on the other side of the city. Alec honestly forgot how long the journey could be, but he didn’t mind. He was able to take the train and walk through the city, something he wasn’t able to do when Magnus was with him. 

After he’d left Max’s, he’d stopped by the bodega around the block, and they’d had his favorite chips, making his good day great. He bought four bags before making his way back home to have dinner with Magnus, who was actually going to be home at a reasonable hour. 

All of that was turned upside down, however, when he was body slammed in an alley. 

He was caught completely off guard as he went skidding across the pavement, scraping himself up and hitting his head as he went, the bags of chips going flying. His head spun as he tried to get his bearings, trying to push himself off the ground before he was pushed back down and he felt cold metal against his neck. 

“Don’t move,” a voice hissed above him. Alec recognized that voice. He didn’t know where from, but he definitely knew that voice. Alec turned his head to try and see who was above him, but he felt a sharp pain against it before he felt a warm liquid begin to fall down his neck. It was then he realized there was a knife against his neck and he’d just cut himself against it. 

“Hmm…” the voice tsked above him, “I don’t know whether to kiss you, kill you, or keep you,” 

“Wha-?” Alec looked up, confused. His head finally stopped spinning enough for him to see Jonathan was straddling him, holding a knife against his throat. He instantly tensed up as he realized the situation he was in. 

“Let me go!” Alec yelled, trying to struggle out of his grip but Jonathan placed a hand over his mouth. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Jonathan tutted, threatening to pinch his nose closed as well and begin to suffocate him, “I really don’t want to have to kill you. As much as I want Magnus all to myself, you are just too beautiful, killing you would be a crime,” 

Alec took panicked breaths in as Jonathan let the knife play against his cheek, still keeping a hand tight over his mouth. Then, without warning, Jonathan removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, forcing his tongue down Alec’s throat. Alec tried to force him out of his mouth, force him off him, but he had the knife pressed into his temple. If he tried to move Jonathan, the knife would move too. 

Then Jonathan began kissing along his jawline, sucking and biting against it and Alec knew he needed to get out of here, now. He slowly shifted his leg, trying to ignore Jonathan’s lips against his neck as he got his leg underneath him. He took a slow breath in before kicking his leg out, pushing Jonathan off of him but causing the knife that had been against his temple to cut into his face, drawing blood. 

Alec didn’t look back, just immediately stood and stumbled out of the alley. He got a few strange looks from passers-by but on the whole they ignored him. He made his way quickly down the street, or as quickly as he could with his head still spinning. He saw their building across the street, and knew he only had to make it into their elevator. Once he was in their private elevator, he’d be safe. 

He walked slightly lopsided towards the parking garage, knowing it was easier to get to their elevator through there. He ran a hand over the cut on his neck and his temple, feeling them both still bleeding, along with the scrapes he’d gotten on his arms when he’d fallen. He made his way into the spare room and to the elevator, where he hit the button. It took the elevator time to get to him which was good, it meant Magnus was already home. 

He nearly fell into the elevator, his head spinning even more as he took some deep breaths in, trying not to vomit as he thought about what had just happened. He held a hand over his stomach, trying to keep its contents inside. Between the concussion he no doubt received and the realization of what had just happened to him, he knew he was going to vomit. He only hoped he could get into his home before he did as he really didn’t want to vomit in the elevator.

He heard the elevator ding and the doors slide open. He didn’t see Magnus inside as he stumbled in, grabbing onto the dining table to hold himself up. He was about to call out to Magnus, but when he opened his mouth he vomited on the table. He heard hurried footsteps from elsewhere in the loft, but his vision blurred as he tried to look up and before he knew it everything went dark. 

+++

Magnus had had a really good day. 

It began with lazy morning sex with his Alexander, which was always amazing. Then he’d gone off to a very successful shoot, as far as shoots go, and he was going to be home at a reasonable hour to have dinner with his husband. 

He was now in their bedroom, folding their recently washed laundry. He heard the elevator gears begin to turn and smiled at the thought of his husband returning. He folded one last pair of pants before turning to the mirror, making sure his hair wasn’t a mess as he heard the elevator door open. He was about to make his way out into the living room when he heard what sounded like vomiting. 

He quickly ran from the room and down the hall, finding Alec retching over the dining room table. Alec looked up at him briefly before his eyes began to shut and he collapsed on the ground. 

“ALEXANDER!” Magnus yelled, running to his husband, falling to his knees beside him. He ghosted his hands over his face, which was covered in blood, bruises, and vomit, “oh my god, Alec,”

Magnus quickly felt against Alec’s neck for a pulse, relaxing slightly when he felt a pulse under his fingers. He didn’t know what to do. He pulled off Alec’s tattered shirt, making sure there was no bleeding or bruising underneath. There were a few scrapes but nothing that would signify any internal damage. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back, darling. Everything’s gonna be okay,” Magnus said, more for himself than Alec before getting up and going to the bedroom. He got himself a wet cloth and a bucket of water to clean his face and a pillow to place under his head. He returned quickly to the living room and knelt beside his husband. He lifted Alec’s head and put the pillow underneath before taking the wash cloth and beginning to clean off his face. 

“Oh, angel, what happened to you?” Magnus asked softly, wiping the blood away from the cuts on his neck and face. He wiped the vomit away from around his lips before cleaning the cloth and beginning to clean the scrapes on his arms. 

The more he inspected his husband’s injuries, the angrier he got. Angry at whoever did this to his poor Alexander. This wasn’t the result of a fall or any sort of accident. Someone had attacked his husband. Magnus found his wallet and phone still in his pockets, so he assumed it wasn’t a mugging, but some he had been attacked for some other reason. 

This had gone too far. Yeah, he was famous and he got followed, Alec got followed, and sometimes they’d be attacked. Hell, Jonathan had been following them for years. He’d gotten himself a private plane, a private elevator, all to avoid things like this happening. Alec, however, often was fine with walking alone in the city when Magnus wasn’t around, as he didn’t attract much attention by himself. 

Clearly today was different, and he was going to ensure this never happened again. 

After he finished cleaning Alec’s wounds, he went back into the bathroom, grabbing bandages and gauze to close the wounds. He grabbed Alec a hoodie he could put when he woke up before making his way back to him. He began slowly bandaged Alec’s wounds, as tears began to gather in his eyes at the thought of what his husband might’ve gone through. What scared him most was the line of almost hickey-like bruises along his jaw and neck.

He wiped his eyes as he stood, looking now at the mess of the dining table. He couldn’t be happier that he’d put the table cloth down before he’d started doing the laundry, making this much easier to clean up. He gathered the table cloth in his hand and just put it straight in the garbage, not even bothering to clean it. He tied the garbage bag and put it near the elevator to be dealt with later. 

Then he returned to Alec’s side, taking his husband’s hand in his. As if on cue, Alec’s eyes began to flutter and open, looking around at him, confused. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus’ voice broke as he got Alec’s attention. 

“Hey babe,” Alec said, looking over and offering him a weak smile. 

“Oh, angel,” Magnus couldn’t help but lean over Alec and take him in his arms, “what happened?” 

“Jonathan happened,” Alec grimaced, letting Magnus help him into a sitting position and accepting the hoodie he’d offered. 

“What?” Magnus’ voice was suddenly dangerous. 

“Jonathan, he attacked me,” Alec groaned as he pulled the hoodie on. Magnus reached forward to help him. 

“I’ll kill him,” Magnus said firmly, “I’ll motherfucking kill him, I don’t fucking care. He’s a dead man,”

Before Magnus could say anything else, Alec groaned, getting his attention. 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked. 

“My head really hurts,” Alec said, shutting his eyes, “could you turn the lights off please? Shut the curtains,”

“Of course,” Magnus said, standing quickly and doing as Alec asked. 

“Thanks, babe,” Alec smiled at him before he eased himself back down onto the pillow, “I hit my head pretty good,” 

“We should probably get you to a doctor then,” Magnus said, “cause you did vomit on your way in,” 

“Oh did I?” Alec asked, clearly not remembering, “sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” Magnus said, placing a hand on his cheek, “we’ll get you to a doctor, then we’ll go to the police, and we’ll make them get Jonathan,”

“How?” Alec asked, “this is the same game we’ve been playing with him for years. We can never pin him down. Your private detective couldn’t even pin him down,”

“I know,” Magnus sighed, thinking back to the private investigator they’d hired last year, “but we’re going to keep trying. He needs to know that he is not allow to lay a finger on you,”

“On either of us,” Alec said softly, taking Magnus’ hand. 

“What did he do?” Magnus asked after a moment. Alec went very quiet, staring up at the dark ceiling.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” Alec said softly. 

“Okay,” Magnus nodded, “we should go to the doctor then,”

“No,” Alec shook his head, then wincing at the movement, “not yet, please,”

“Alexander, you need to go,” Magnus insisted. 

“I will,” Alec agreed, “just, give me a moment. Hold me? Please?”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said, laying down on the floor next to him and wrapping his arms around his middle. He felt Alec begin to cry on his arms and he couldn’t hold back his own tears. 

He was going to kill Jonathan one day, and not even Alec would be able to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Jonathan is still out there. I needed another underlying threat in this series now that Robert has been addressed...  
> if you want to see more of this particular story line or anything else in this series please leave it in the comments below! I've got a few other pieces (more fluffy, light pieces) that I've been working on for this series to balance out the angst we've been coming in with but if there is high demand for more of the Jonathan storyline, I will work on that first.   
> Also, I've been thinking of writing some one-shots outside of this series and probably publishing them in some "Malec Random One-Shots" series (because I'm an organized bitch who LOVES to categorize things). Would y'all be interested and would you read one shots outside this series? Just some random ideas that I can't build a whole series or story around. Again, let me know in the comments.   
> Anyway, love you guys and thanks so much for reading! Subscribe for more!


End file.
